1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, motor vehicles, comprising an adjusting device for adjusting a mirror pane support which adjusting device is arranged in a housing that is secured by means of at least one holding member in the form of a spring element on the mirror pane support.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exterior rearview mirrors are known in which the housing and the mirror pane support are connected by means of a spring or a bayonet closure with one another. The exterior rearview mirror has a complex configuration as a result of the spring or the bayonet closure. Moreover, the process of attaching and mounting these parts is complicated.
It is an object of the present invention to configure an exterior rearview mirror of the aforementioned kind such that the housing can be connected to the mirror pane support without having to mount additional holding parts.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the spring element is part of the mirror pane support and/or of the housing.
As a result of the configuration according to the invention, the spring element must no longer be fastened individually to the housing or to the mirror pane support. This eliminates complex mounting labor so that the exterior rearview mirror can be mounted simply, quickly and inexpensively.